


Le Centurion Manilius

by TheBlackWook



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, livre VI
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il avait fière allure dans sa nouvelle armure de centurion. | Pour le prompt "Manilius + Majesté"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Centurion Manilius

Il avait fière allure dans sa nouvelle armure de centurion, en partie obtenue grâce à la volonté d’Arturus. Elle n’était pas aussi reluisante que la sienne, mais elle lui donnait déjà un air plus prestigieux. Sa jupe de cuir presque neuf, sa belle cape rouge qui volait derrière lui au moindre vent et son poitrail dont le métal s’abîmait mais qui faisait toujours son effet.

Sans sa barbe, Appius Manilius aurait même pu passer pour un éminent personnage romain à l’allure grande et majestueuse. Sans barbe, oui, et sans le rouge qui tachait désormais l’armure et la cape qu’il avait obtenu très récemment pourtant, tel un martyr.


End file.
